Seeing Red
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Song Fic. In a cold asylum, Wanda Maximoff dies and something horribly uncontrollable is born.


Seeing Red

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own Chevelle, "The Red", or X-Men although Chevelle is a good band and X-Men is a good show. Since I'm an admitted Wanda-holic you had to know sooner or later I would do this.

WARNING: I was in a seriously and uncharacteristically pissed off mood when I wrote this. This is kinda graphic hence the rating. R/R if you like me when I'm in an angry mood.

They're watching me again. I can tell that glass isn't a mirror but a one-way window. I was fooled the first time but I know better now. I also learned not to try and break it. I can't anyway. Damn straightjacket.

They're watching me. Maybe leering, grinning, smirking. These bad, evil men are watching me. I'd give them something to watch. They could watch as I killed them all one by one for staring at me like this. They could observe the crimson rain as I painted the floor with their very lives.

**They say freak **

**When you're singled out**

**The red, well it filters through**

I did it once before. A guard thought he could take advantage of me. I was too sedated to think straight. He untied my hands, figuring I was too drugged to resist. That was a mistake, his last. He was moving so fast and I got scared. I pointed and he suffered massive internal hemorrhaging on the spot. Blood poured from his ears and nose. God, there was so much blood.

**So lay down, the threat is real**

**When his sight goes red again**

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

That's what he gets for touching me that way. Nobody will ever touch me that way. That's why I know these men are bad. They would take advantage of a frightened, drugged girl. The doctors didn't know what had happened. They couldn't see it. They couldn't fucking see how he had tried to have his way with me. My reward for good behavior was extra electro-shock that evening. That's why these men are bad; that's why they're animals.

**This change, he won't contain**

**Slip away, to clear your mind**

**When asked, who made it show**

**The truth, he gives in to most**

If I could move my hands they would see. They would see what kind of monster they had created. This whole building would be my salvation instead of my damnation. Everything would be my weapon but they know it so I can't use my anger anymore. I can't unleash the rage that fills my eyes with a red haze and hovers inside my head like a crimson fog.

**So lay down, the threat is real**

**When his sight goes red again**

**So lay down, the threat is real**

**When his sight goes red again**

**So lay down, the threat is real**

**When his sight goes red again**

Father. I will kill you for this. I will murder you for leaving your darling only daughter in this place full of evil men with lecherous thoughts and cruel desires. You'll know the pain I've felt while I was trapped in this pit of Hell. I will break you and spill your blood onto the floor. That guard was lucky compared to what I'm going to do to you.

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

Pietro, I'll kill him too. Like father like son. I have no family anymore. Fathers don't abandon their darling daughters to rot in cells and brothers don't stand by and let it happen. That's what Pietro did, that cowardly bastard. I'll snap his precious legs for it; let's see him run then.

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

They'll all pay. No one will hurt me ever again because if they try I swear to God I'll make them bleed and wish they'd never been born. I already wish I never had. They'll all hurt like they've hurt me. Do unto others as they have done unto you.

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red**

The window shatters. I'm tired of them staring. The alarms blare in my ears, red lights flash to match the red rage in my eyes. Red, the color of my fury, my anger, my hate. Something is jammed into my arm. Everything becomes a red haze now. I am anger, I am fury, I am red. This place is a hothouse for inhuman animals and I'm the worst one because no one can control me. No one.

**They say freak**

**When you're singled out**

**The red, it filters through**

'_You've never seen me angry!'_


End file.
